


Castiel Is a Platypus

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, platypus!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel the platypus and Dean like each other. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/gifts), [Naatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naatz/gifts).



Dean likes it when Castiel wraps his wings around him. In return, Castiel asks him to lie back in the bathtub and rub his nipples.


	2. Chapter 2

Nipples are so inferior to milkslits :(

But true love makes it work.


	3. Chapter 3

The back of Dean's knees is Castiel's favorite part of his body, and also within reach most of the time. When they go to diners together, Dean disguises Castiel with a dog sweater and puts him on the floor between his legs.

Castiel likes to drive him to distraction by tapping his contributions to the conversation in morse code in the crook of Dean's left knee.

Sam values Cas' insights, but when Dean starts getting all glassy eyed and red cheeked and growly voiced, it tends to hamper the constructiveness of their discussions.

On the plus side, the server often "forgets" to charge them for dessert.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean loves how hairy Castiel is. Sometimes he nuzzles his face into Castiel's side until he can hardly breathe, but he can never get enough of that sweet, soft, ticklish caress.

Castiel wiggles around and tries to get away, and Dean just grabs him with one large hand and pushes him back in place. He would never hurt Cas, or do anything to him against his will, but it is a huge turn-on how he can so easily platypushandle him.

When Cas doesn't really want it, he teleports astride Dean's leg, and pricks him with his spurs. Dean likes that too, maybe even more than Cas's fuzz, because that's when the beautiful throbbing colors and the huge black wings appear, and Dean and Cas are floating, together, closer than close.

Dean once put his entire head inside Castiel's trunk, where his many limbs and wings sprout from, and Castiel's mouths whimpered in pleasure. (One of them drooled.)


End file.
